Unplanned Afterlife
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Severus did not die from Nagini's bite, or did he? Misty, the Healer elf, somehow managed to save him; however, Severus is suffering from grave health problems. Will he still be able to live an unexpected afterlife? Completely AU, Sev OOC due to illness.


**Unplanned Afterlife**

**by Healer Pomfrey**

_I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_-------------------------------------------------  
_

* * *

Severus slowly paced his bedroom, glancing at the charmed display of time on the ceiling every now and then. Ever since he had drawn his last breath, only to be revived by Misty, the amazing Healer elf, he was suffering from enormous health problems and was hardly able to sleep for more than two hours in one go. Cicero, his own personal house-elf, had found him in the Shrieking Shack, where he succumbed to Nagini's deadly bite. Not a second too early, he had called his best friend, Misty, who managed to save him in the last possible second.

"A minute later, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything for you, Master Severus," she told him gravely, before she informed him of the probably permanent effects of his near-death adventure.

So far, Severus had always assumed Misty was merely Poppy Pomfrey's personal house-elf; however, Cicero informed him, smirking, that Misty was also the Healer of all elves at Hogwarts and that she possessed very powerful Healing magic.

'_I believe that. I was dead for at least a few seconds, and now I'm here_,' Severus couldn't help thinking as he slowly stepped into the hall that was barely lit by the faint light of the new moon penetrating through the charmed window above the huge staircase. Prince Manor was a beautiful little castle; however, it seemed strangely quiet. For his whole life, he had loved the peace and had spent his time in the Potions lab as minutes became hours, and hours turned into months.

Unfortunately, due to the effects of Nagini's poison, he wasn't able to brew potions anymore. The snake's poison that still remained in his blood and couldn't easily be filtered out, caused his motor functions to suffer greatly. Therefore, he wasn't able to move fast enough to brew, since most brewing processes afforded quick actions every now and then.

A pop right behind him made him turn around. It was Cicero. "Master Severus, shall I bring you some tea, or would you prefer a sleeping potion?" the elf asked gently, in spite of knowing that his master wouldn't accept anything at this time.

"No thank you, Cicero. Go back to sleep. I'll be all right," Severus replied softly, feeling very grateful for his elf's presence.

"Master Severus, you must go back to Hogwarts," Cicero said firmly. "Misty told me that there was a possibility to partly exchange your blood with that of another wizard in order to minimize your ailing. And I also know that no one is aware of the fact that Master Severus is alive, and people are grieving about you."

Severus let out a disbelieving snort. "Who might grief about the greasy old git? The bat of the dungeons?"

"Master Severus, Mistress Minerva and Mistress Poppy are missing you badly. They both accepted you as a good friend and colleague, and they firmly believed you to be on their side in the war."

"Poppy, yes, she was always a good friend; but Minerva... She only tolerated me for Albus' sake, and since I killed him..."

"No Master Severus. Mistress Minerva always thought very highly of you, and Poppy explained to her that you only did what you had to do because of an agreement with the late Headmaster. Master Severus' portrait, which is hanging behind Headmistress Minerva's desk, told me a few days ago that Mistress Minerva was having a conversation with Harry Potter about Master Severus."

"Potter?" Severus mouthed. "He surely hates me."

"No Master Severus; he was actually crying over you. He sobbed that if he had only known earlier, everything would have been different, so much better."

"Oh, how sweet," Severus sneered, but it was only half-heartedly. He sighed. "Cicero, stop it please. What would I do at Hogwarts? I can't even move fast enough to save the students from an exploding potion."

"You would have an assistant. Ms. Granger told Mistress Minerva that she would have liked to become your apprentice, even if she knew that you'd have never accepted an insufferable know-it-all like herself as an apprentice."

"I wonder who charmed that portrait of mine. It's far too talkative for my liking," Severus mumbled, before he became thoughtful and absentmindedly returned to his bedroom, taking a seat in the rocking chair next to the window.

"At least these four people would be extremely happy if I could tell them that you're alive, Master Severus."

Severus hadn't even realised that Cicero had followed him. "What is it you're trying to achieve, Cicero? If you want to go to Hogwarts to be together with Misty, you're allowed to go. As long as you return when I need you, I don't mind you being at Hogwarts at all," he said, feeling slightly annoyed by the elf's stubbornness.

Cicero let out a long sigh. "Yes, Master Severus, I love Misty, but I'm spending some time with her when Master Severus is asleep. Misty often comes here to check on you, sir. However, I want for Master Severus to be happy, and I know that Master Severus needs to return to Hogwarts to have a happy life in the future."

"I'll think about it. Let's go back to bed for the time being," Severus replied, suddenly feeling tired enough to sleep for another hour or two.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the following three days, Severus pondered the matter. As much as he wished to deny it, Poppy's gentle face popped up in front of his mind every now and then. "Severus, I miss you, and I'm not your only friend. Minerva misses you dearly too, and the seventh years keep telling me that Hogwarts is not the same without you. Come back, Severus, we need you," she told him in her soft voice.

'_I am imagining things_,' Severus told himself. '_Maybe I'm delirious_.' Ever since the poison had begun to run through his body, his temperature had been constantly elevated, but it was not high enough to become delirious, so he dismissed the idea and resolved that he was going to become emotional.

HP

Cicero knew his Master well, and Severus didn't have to tell the observant elf anything about his feelings. "Master Severus, may I have permission to ask Misty to inform Mistress Poppy about the fact that you're alive?"

Severus pondered the matter for a moment. If Poppy knew, Minerva was sure to know as well. The two witches had been best friends from before he was even born. '_On the other hand, Poppy is under her Healer's oath_,' he thought, before he admitted to himself that he wouldn't really mind Minerva to know anyway. "Very well," he sighed. "But tell them to not let anyone except for Poppy and Minerva know."

"Thank you, Master Severus," Cicero replied happily and popped away.

Five minutes later, the fireplace in Severus' office flared. It was Poppy. "Severus, is that you? Are you really alive?" the Healer queried in disbelief.

"Do I look dead?" Severus drawled, causing Poppy to let out a relieved laugh.

"No, it's definitely you. May I come through?"

"If you come without your wand, you may," Severus replied hesitantly. '_I don't want her to fuss over me_,' he thought, before he was brought back to reality when Poppy pulled him in a bear hug.

"Oh Severus, you can't believe how glad I am to have you back," she sighed, fighting back the tears that appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have made you worried. I nearly died, or maybe I was actually dead for a few seconds; I'm not sure. I only know that your elf, Misty, pulled me back into this life."

"Misty!" Poppy exclaimed. "Yes, I heard that her Healing magic is extraordinary. "Severus," her expression darkened considerably, "you're not feeling well though, are you?"

Severus quickly explained about his problems, causing the Mediwitch to sigh. "I understand. However, I won't have you stay here all on your own and grieve, especially not in the condition you are. You will accompany me to Hogwarts, so that I can keep an eye on you. If you feel better, you'll well be able to teach Potions, especially as I even have an assistant for you. Since we're in dire need of a Potions professor, Minerva asked Ms. Granger to teach Potions at least once a week for every class, while she is in her own seventh year. Ms. Granger grudgingly agreed, but I know that she is not feeling comfortable at the thought of teaching Potions in spite of not feeling qualified enough for the task. She'll love to assist you though."

Before Severus could even think about the matter, the Healer continued her rant. "We'll try to find a solution to your problem. Now, are you ready to leave right away? Cicero can bring your belongings later on. Here, touch my ring."

Severus automatically complied with the Healer's instructions and absentmindedly noticed that Poppy activated the Portkey, which took them straight into her office at Hogwarts.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"Severus, your quarters have not been touched, and since they're in the dungeons, I believe that they haven't been affected by the battle and should be fully intact. Nevertheless, I'd like you to stay here for observation, at least for today and tomorrow. I know that Misty has done everything possible; however, there is still a chance that we'll be able to do something for you that the elves can't. In order to give you the most possible support, I'd like to have you here for twenty-four hours."

"No," Severus replied flatly. "I won't stay in the hospital wing. I can hardly sleep any longer than an hour, and I need some space to take a walk during the night."

"Very well then, I can offer you my guest room. You're free to leave your room and roam the castle whenever you need a longer walk."

Before Severus could even think about the offer, the fireplace behind him flared and he heard someone step out. Even if he didn't move his head to look at the intruder, he knew immediately that it was Minerva.

"Poppy, are you still....?" the Headmistress began but interrupted herself, noticing that her friend had a visitor. "Poppy?" she asked in disbelief as she took in the upper part of Severus' form from behind.

"Sit down, Minnie," Poppy replied, pushing her friend on the nearest chair. "Severus is alive. And before you get upset with me, I'll let you know that I was only informed of the fact an hour ago."

"Severus?" Minerva asked in disbelief as she rose from the chair and walked around the sofa to look at the younger man.

"The tough Scottish lioness loses tears upon seeing a former Slytherin?" Severus sneered, but it was only a half-hearted sneer that was interrupted by the untypical bear hug, into which the Headmistress pulled him.

"We missed you, Severus," Poppy threw in, teary-eyed. "More than half a year has passed since the end of the war. Hogwarts has already re-opened, and only today we got to know that you're alive. I still can't believe it!"

Minerva sighed. "Severus, how are you? How could you survive that snake's bite? Is everything all right? Where have you spent these last six months? I'm sorry for asking so many questions. However, there is one more, a very important question. Are you willing to teach Potions again? We need you, Severus."

Severus let out a long sigh and tiredly ran his right hand through his hair that was silky and not greasy anymore.

"Minerva, I believe that Severus needs us above all. He is ill," Poppy, who had observed Severus sharply, said in a quiet voice and explained to the shocked Headmistress what Misty had told her. "As far as I heard, Misty suggested for Severus to approach St. Mungo's for a possible way of healing; however, I think that we might be able to find a method to at least ease his symptoms. However, I need to evaluate his condition in detail, which is why we were just discussing where Severus should stay at least for the next twenty-four hours, until I might allow him to return to his quarters."

"Your quarters have remained untouched," Minerva said thoughtfully. "I more or less forced Ms. Granger against her will to do us the favour and teach a few Potions classes, and she has been using your office as well as your lesson plans. However, she'll be happy to assist if you were willing to take over again."

Severus slowly nodded. "I need someone to assist, because I'm not able to move fast enough. I'd endanger everyone. However, with Ms. Granger as assistant..." He slowly trailed off. '_Do I really want that? Teach Potions with the price of accepting the know-it-all as my assistant?_'

"Severus, please do as Poppy tells you. In return, we'll do everything possible for you," Minerva said softly.

Noticing that the Potions Master could hardly keep his eyes open anymore, Poppy asked gently, "Severus, would you like to stay in one of the teachers' rooms, or do you prefer my guest room? You look as if you were ready for a nap."

"Teachers' room," Severus replied in exhaustion and followed the Healer into one of the small rooms behind her office.

"Severus, will you allow me to cast a few diagnostic spells at you, while you're resting?" Poppy asked in a soft but firm voice that made Severus agree automatically. The Healer observed his breathing even out in concern, before she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and began to cast a series of diagnostic spells. Putting the Potions Master under a light sleeping spell, she returned to her office in order to engross herself in some intensive research.

Nearly three hours later, a charm, which she had laid on the Potions Master, alerted her to the fact that her patient was waking up.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus woke up, feeling more refreshed and alert than he had felt in ages. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Poppy sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hello Severus," the Healer said softly, "did you have a nice nap?"

Severus eyed her with suspicion, before he finally enquired, "Did you give me some kind of potion?"

Poppy chuckled. "No Severus. I was tempted to give you a fever reducer, but I decided to ask you for an explanation about which potions you already tried in order to improve your condition."

"Fever reducers don't really work," Severus replied dully. "They merely bring my temperature down for a few hours, and since I couldn't brew them on my own, I tried to get along without any."

Poppy sighed. "While you were asleep, for three hours by the way due to a sleeping spell, I did some research. Unfortunately, it was not overly efficient; however, I believe that there will be at least two possibilities to heal your illness." Seeing that Severus looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and hope, she explained, "One chance could be the invention of a potion. You could try to invent something, while Ms. Granger and I would assist with the research as well as with the brewing. The other method might be easier, but not necessarily easier. We can try to find a wizard or a witch, whose blood matches yours from the blood type as well as from the type of magic. A blood transfer from an adequate person would probably at least improve your condition greatly."

'_Who would give their blood for a former Death Eater? People will be disappointed enough to hear that I'm still alive,_' Severus thought, sighing inwardly.

Seeing that Severus didn't look very convinced, Poppy sighed. "Severus, you're a war hero. If we find someone, whose blood is compatible, the person will surely be willing to donate the necessary amount of blood for you."

Severus let out a long sigh. "Poppy, I know that you only mean well, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Severus," the Healer replied sternly, "you are not, nor will you ever be a burden to anyone. Now, are you feeling up to joining me in my office? I need to return in case a student needs me, and it's dinnertime anyway."

Somehow, Severus didn't have the energy to not comply with the vigorous Healer's suggestion. For the first time in his life, he felt strangely comforted by the fact that someone told him what to do, someone, who clearly wanted what was best for him. Like in a trance, he took the offered seat in the Healer's office and ate a little bit of dinner, which Misty placed in front of him.

Poppy and Severus were just finished with their dinner, when Minerva entered the office. "Poppy, just so you know I asked all of our colleagues as well as the sixth and seventh year students, who would be willing to donate some blood for someone, who was suffering from war injuries, to come to the hospital wing during the weekend and allow you to take a blood sample."

"Thank you so much, Minerva," Poppy said gratefully, completely ignoring Severus' frown. "Unfortuantely, Severus' magical type is quite a rare one, and it might be that we won't find even one person with the same blood type at Hogwarts. In that case, we'd have to ask St. Mungo's, but let's try here first."

The three friends spent a while drinking tea and talking about several things, before Severus tiredly returned to his room, feeling strangely reassured by Poppy's instruction to sleep whenever he wanted.

"I won't even be able to teach a whole morning of classes without taking a nap in between," Severus mumbled tiredly, unconsciously accepting the potions Poppy held out to him.

"That's all right, Severus. Your condition will slowly improve, and you won't have to teach all on your own. Ms. Granger or I can assist, keep you company or even just wait in your office in case you need us if you want," Poppy said softly, observing in relief as the younger wizard succumbed to the sleeping potion she had made him drink. Poppy managed to keep Severus asleep by sleeping spells in addition to the potion he had taken earlier, and finally, she went to bed as well.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Severus woke up, it was the middle of the night. '_Poppy must have placed me under a sleeping spell again_,' he thought, feeling extremely refreshed. '_I'm going to go for a walk_,' he decided, pulled his robes over his pyjamas and slowly left the hospital wing, completely ignoring the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff in Poppy's office that asked sternly, "Where are you going, young man?"

Severus headed out into the empty halls of the school that had been his home apart from Prince Manor for so many years. Before he even realised where he was heading, he found himself in the dungeons and slowly entered his office. Out of habit, he sat behind the desk and looked at the parchments in front of him. '_Homework of the NEWT class_,' he thought as he reached for the red quill and diligently added a few comments to the ones that Hermione had already made on the top parchment. '_That essay was not too bad_,' he thought, noticing with surprise that it was Harry Potter's, before he turned to the next parchments, adding a few notes here and there.

Severus had nearly finished grading the seventh and the sixth years' homework, when the fireplace flared and Poppy's head appeared in the flames.

"Ah, here you are, Severus," she said, sighing in relief. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Poppy; I didn't mean to escape from your clutches, I merely..." He slowly trailed off, only now realising what he had been doing during the last hour. "Poppy, I'm going to return to the hospital wing now." With a flick of his wand, he extinguished the torches and quietly left the room, slowly making his way up to the hospital wing. '_It's time for a nap anyway_,' he mused as he remained standing at the charmed window to look at the lake that lay completely dark in the rainy night.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Alerted through Helga Hufflepuff, who left her portrait and visited that of Poppy's grandmother Theresa in Poppy's bedroom to inform her that Severus had returned to his room, Poppy quietly entered the small teachers' room.

"Is everything all right, Severus?" she asked softly, gently laying her arm around the younger wizard's back to guide him back to his bed.

"Yes Poppy," Severus replied, yawning as he slowly lay down again without even flinching back when Poppy brought a cool hand to his forehead. "I'm fine, Poppy, don't make such a fuss."

"That surely sounds a bit more like you," Poppy laughed and firmly pulled his covers up to his chin. "Now sleep well, Severus. If you need me, just give me a shout. Either I or the portrait of Helga will hear you. Good night."

Seeing that Severus drifted off to sleep in the blink of an eye, Poppy quickly checked on her other patients in the hospital wing, before she returned to her bedroom to get some more sleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

It was shortly before breakfast when Severus was still asleep that Hermione Granger hesitantly entered her office. "Poppy, I'm sorry to disturb you," she pressed out anxiously, "I think I'm delirious.... She slowly trailed off as Poppy pointed her wand to her head.

"Your temperature is completely normal," Poppy replied, frowning. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Here." Hermione held out a parchment for Poppy to see. "The corrections here; not these, they're mine, but the ones here and here and here. I didn't write that, and if I remember correctly, this is Professor Snape's handwriting. Am I going crazy, Poppy? I see writings from a person, who is dead." Tears began to run down the young woman's cheeks.

Poppy gently pulled her into an embrace. "Hermione, let me assure you that everything is all right with you. In fact, and I also heard this only yesterday, Professor Snape is alive, and he is at Hogwarts at the moment."

Hermione's eyes widened, before a huge smile spread over her face. "He is alive? Really? But... but that's too good to be true," she blurted out in excitement.

"Are you sure, Ms. Granger?" a well-known voice sneered, causing Hermione to quickly turn around.

"Professor Snape!"

"Ms. Granger," Severus slightly inclined his head. "I apologize for intruding your office during the night, but I couldn't resist. Old habits don't die easily."

"Oh no, but it's your office, sir. I merely taught Potions because you were absent; however, I'm more than glad to have you back, Professor," Hermione replied quickly. "I prefer being a student from teaching something I'm not in the least qualified for."

"For not being qualified, you seem to be doing an acceptable job," Severus replied uncharacteristically gently. "Even Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom seem to have understood the difference between moon fern that was harvested during the full moon and other types of moon fern."

Hermione smiled. "Oh well, in fact we discussed that point often enough."

"Ms. Granger," Poppy threw in thoughtfully, "Professor Snape will not be back to teaching right away." Glancing at the Potions Master, who unobtrusively nodded, she continued, "In fact, he is suffering from war injuries, and at the moment, we don't know when and if we'll be able to cure them completely."

Hermione shot the professor a shocked look. "Is it you, who Professor McGonagall was talking about? With the possible blood transfer?"

Severus let out a long sigh. "Ms. Granger, please keep this to yourself as well as the fact that I am alive and at Hogwarts."

Hermione chuckled, causing Severus and Poppy to look at her in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that before the war, you'd have said, 'Ms. Granger, if you speak as much as one word about the matter to anyone, I'm going to use your limbs as Potions ingredients.' You must really be unwell, sir. I'm sorry if that sounded as if I was mocking about your injuries, sir. On the contrary, I'm very sorry, and if there is anything I can do, I'll do my best." She threw Poppy a questioning look.

"You will certainly be able to help Professor Snape," Poppy said gently. "Even if his condition improves, which we will surely achieve, he will need an assistant."

Hermione remained thoughtful, before she queried, "I'm sorry if I'm too curious, but what exactly is the problem?"

Severus let out a long sigh. "Ms. Granger, I do not wish anyone to know about this. Only Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress are aware of my condition. However, since I'm going to need your assistance, I'll share the information with you, provided that you will keep it to yourself."

"I promise," Hermione said readily, and Severus slowly began to speak.

When the professor finished his explanation, Hermione remained quiet for a few minutes, before she asked, "Is it correct to assume that my blood can't help in any case, considering that I'm Muggle born?"

"No," Severus replied, tiredly running a hand through his hair. "There have been Muggle born wizards and witches, who were sure to be Muggle born but at some stage became aware of the fact that they belonged to a magical family that has produced many Squibs during the years."

"Oh," Hermione said in surprise. "I've never thought about that. Well, then," she turned to Poppy. "Seeing that I'm already here, could you just go ahead with the blood test?"

"Of course," Poppy replied and fetched a small phial, before she magically took a few drops of blood from Hermione's elbow. She retreated to the small potions lab behind her office and returned a few minutes later, handing Hermione a small parchment. "Please keep these data in case we have a similar case. Your blood is not compatible with Professor Snape's."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Unfortunately, by Sunday evening, Poppy still hadn't found anyone whose blood was compatible. Minerva and Poppy were sitting in the Mediwitch's office, drinking tea and pondering what other methods they could use in order to perhaps find a possible donator.

"Let's ask the fifth year students, before we approach St. Mungo's," Poppy suggested, just when the door to the hospital wing was flung open and her attention was diverted.

Hermione stormed into the hospital wing with Harry in tow. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Professors," Hermione said in an upset voice as she dragged Harry into the office. "Madam Pomfrey, Harry refuses to let you make the blood test."

Minerva looked at the excited girl and said gently, "Ms. Granger, you can't force anyone to donate blood, none the less for an unknown person."

"At the end of my fourth year I was forced to '_donate_' blood for Voldemort," Harry blurted out angrily. "I won't allow my blood to be used again for some dubious..."

"Mr. Potter, get a grip on yourself," Minerva threw in angrily. "Madam Pomfrey and I were the ones, who asked everyone to allow us to make a blood test. Do you really believe we would use your blood for anything that was not one hundred percent correct?"

Hermione sighed. "May I please be allowed to tell Harry the reason? I'm sure he'd agree immediately if he knew."

"No," Poppy replied sadly. "Since the person in question doesn't agree to let anyone know..."

"But Madam Pomfrey," Hermione insisted, "There is quite a chance that his blood would be compatible, considering that they both are half-blood wizards, both have some dark magic in their blood through the scar and the Dark Mark, and..."

"Wait," Harry interrupted her in confusion. "You want me to donate blood for a Death Eater? Forget it. If that's all..." He turned towards the door.

"Mr. Potter, wait a moment, please," a soft, baritone voice threw in, causing Harry to turn around in the blink of an eye.

"Snape!" Harry blurted out, glancing around in disbelief.

"Why don't you all take a seat?" Minerva suggested, sighing.

After a cup of tea and a detailed explanation from Severus, Harry got over the first shock at the sight of the supposed to be dead Potions Master and agreed to let Poppy test his blood. "I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't have thrown such a temper tantrum if I had known."

Severus slightly inclined his head. "I fully understand, Mr. Potter."

A few minutes of waiting in suspense later, Poppy returned with the good news. "Mr. Potter's and Severus' blood are compatible."

Harry looked at the Healer in determination. "All right, Madam Pomfrey. Please tell us what to do."

"Mr. Potter, you don't have to do this," Severus threw in calmly, unconsciously raising an eyebrow at the seventh year.

"I know that, but I want to do it," Harry replied firmly.

Poppy let out a long sigh. "At first, Mr. Potter, I have to do a thorough check-up on you." Seeing that Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, she said sternly, "I will not have you aggravate your condition. Considering that we need a huge amount of blood, we won't be able to do this in one go, but we need to divide the transfer into several parts, depending on your and Professor Snape's condition, mainly yours though. Therefore, you may as well prepare yourself for several check-ups."

Harry sighed in annoyance, causing Minerva to throw him a stern look and Severus to chuckle inwardly. '_This must be a feast for Poppy, having her two most annoying patients, as she often called us before the war, together in her clutches_.'

"All right," Harry grudgingly agreed, glancing at Hermione with an expression of absolute annoyance.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be okay," she said softly, gently patting his arm. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Harry couldn't help blushing deeply and, seeing the teachers' amused expressions, said quickly, "No thank you, Mione. It's all right. I have probably survived worse."

'_I can understand him too well_,' Severus mused, throwing the boy a sympathetic look, when Poppy said, "I'd think so, Mr. Potter. Follow me please. You too, Severus."

Severus and Harry exchanged a glance of understanding and slowly followed the Mediwitch into Severus' room, where Pomfrey conjured a second bed and motioned for Harry to lie down. When he grudgingly complied, Poppy began to wave her wand over him. Severus lay down on his bed and was just about to drift off to sleep, when Poppy's stern voice brought him back to reality.

"When were you planning to see me about your headache and the temperature you're running?" she asked sternly.

"I'm fine," Harry said in a small voice, causing Severus to snort. "Ever since the war, I've been having a headache. I think that Voldemort cursed me somehow, but I'm not sure, and it's not important. I feel fine."

"Mr. Potter, are you still planning to become an Auror after your NEWTs?" Poppy queried casually.

"Yes."

"Well, then you better think of something else soon. You won't pass the medical check-up required by the Ministry if that headache and fever are permanent," Poppy said, before she continued to wave her wand over Harry.

Severus didn't even realise that he had drifted off to sleep, but when he woke up, Harry was fast asleep in the other bed, and only one small torch was lit right next to the charmed window, from where faint moon light fell into the room. He was just about to get up and go for a walk when Poppy entered the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong with Potter?" Severus whispered, glancing at the boy, who was now thrashing around.

"I don't know," Poppy whispered back. "He is running a thirty-eight degree fever and has a bad headache. I will keep him here for observation for a day and try to get rid of either with potions, although I don't have much hope considering that he thinks it's a curse. Maybe you will be able to find something if you feel well enough to cast a few spells. Not now though," she added sternly when Severus reached for his wand. "Only when you feel much better. This problem won't affect the blood transfusion; however, considering his condition, we're going to need several smaller sessions."

The Mediwitch strode to Harry's bed and slightly shook his shoulder. "It's all right, Harry; you're safe and sound at Hogwarts," she whispered softly, causing the boy to relax visibly and return into a deep sleep.

HP

Poppy noticed soon that Harry had been right and his ailments seemed to be a permanent problem resulting from the war. None of her potions worked and merely eased his symptoms for a short while, just like in Severus' case. She therefore decided to have Harry and Severus meet in the small teachers' room behind her office every Saturday morning for a blood transfusion.

"Severus, this will take several weeks, if not months," she informed him. "I suggest that you return to your own quarters, however under one condition." Seeing that he looked at her apprehensively, she continued, "I want to have a connecting door straight from my office to your quarters."

Severus grudgingly agreed. If he thought about it, he felt disgusted at himself, but he knew that he needed help, and he felt like a small child that was relying on someone, who wanted his best without conditions. There was also the fact that he preferred his quarters to the hospital room, indifferent of the circumstances. He quietly tolerated that the elves added a connecting door from Poppy's office to the small hall between his living room and his bedroom, knowing that only Poppy and Minerva were able to enter his quarters through the new door.

Every Saturday morning for the rest of the school year, Severus and Harry met in the small room in the hospital wing, where Poppy connected them for a magical blood transfusion for two hours, knowing that Harry would need the rest of the weekend to recover, considering that his condition wasn't the best. To Severus' chagrin, the Mediwitch wouldn't allow him to leave afterwards either but insisted for him to remain for observation for the rest of the day together with the seventh year.

Normally, Harry and Severus were both exhausted after the transfusion, Harry from the loss of blood and Severus from the interaction of the boy's magic with his own, but as the weeks passed, the two wizards became used to each other's company and began to speak with each other. Somehow, they often ended up talking about Potions or other school topics. Knowing that the boy was missing valuable study time on his behalf and still had to take his NEWTs at the end of the school year, Severus tried to help him as much as he could. However, being in the hospital wing without any books or at least parchments at hand, he could only do so much, and finally, he suggested for the boy to come to his quarters for the remainder of the weekend.

Knowing that he would need all the help he could get, considering that he wasn't feeling overly well and was missing one whole day each week, Harry agreed and spent the rest of the weekend studying in the professor's quarters, glad that the teacher was especially good in his own weak subjects.

As the weeks passed, Severus was slowly beginning to feel better, and after Christmas, Poppy, Minerva, Hermione and Harry convinced him to slowly begin returning to teaching by taking over the seventh year classes.

'_Well, in case something happens, Ms. Granger will be here and can help_,' Severus mused as he stood in front of a class for the first time in what seemed to be a lifetime. However, everything went well, and as his recovery progressed, Severus was able to slowly take over more classes, even if he still needed Hermione or Poppy to sit in his office in case he needed help. By the end of the school year, he felt well and confident enough to fully resume his teaching tasks without assistant.

On the day after the last NEWT test, Minerva gathered Severus, Poppy, Hermione and Harry in her office. "Hermione and Harry, congratulations for finishing your NEWTs," she said gently and motioned them to help themselves to tea and biscuits that the elves had placed on the table, before she addressed Severus. "Severus, please tell me the truth. How are you feeling? Are you comfortable teaching again?"

"Yes," Severus heard himself reply automatically.

"That's good," Minerva replied, smiling. "Do you think that you still need an assistant, or are you feeling well enough to teach on your own?"

"I believe that I'm well capable of teaching on my own," Severus replied thoughtfully, "although I have to admit that Ms. Granger is a good assistant."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione beamed.

"How about the brewing?" Minerva continued. "Poppy told me that you have resumed your Potions Master duties as well. Are you feeling up to fully resume this post as well? And how about the Head of House position?"

"Isn't Aurora fulfilling that position well enough?" Severus asked in surprise. '_Of course I'd prefer having the position back, but since she took over after the war..._'

"Professor Sinistra so far has filled in, but she is not feeling too comfortable with the position, especially since she often has to teach at night, when a Head of House might be needed most. I also think that more and more Slytherin students will return to Hogwarts upon hearing of your return," Minerva replied, smiling.

"Very well then. I'll be ready to become Head of House again after the summer," Severus agreed.

"All right then," Minerva said contentedly, before she turned to Hermione. "Thank you very much for filling in for Professor Snape. We appreciate your help very much. Now, I have something to ask you. Do you still want to become Professor Snape's apprentice, provided that he agrees, or would you perhaps be willing to take over Professor Flitwick's positions? He urgently wants to retire, and we need someone, who can smoothly take over as Charms Professor and Ravenclaw Head of House."

"I'd love that, Professor, but Ravenclaw?" Hermione threw Minerva a questioning look.

"Well, according to the Sorting Hat..."

"Ah, all right," Hermione quickly interrupted the Headmistress. "Yes, I'd love to accept both positions."

"Very well then, thank you, Ms. Granger. Now, Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey informed me that you won't be able to become an Auror due to your health problems," Minerva continued, looking at Harry.

Harry groaned in annoyance. "I'm not sure about not being able to become an Auror," he said heatedly. "I feel fine, and I don't think..." He quieted when Minerva placed a parchment on the table, pushing it over to his side.

"The third line in the paragraph with the requirements," Minerva said sternly.

"The applicant needs a health certificate issued by a Healer or a Mediwitch that is officially approved by the Ministry of Magic," Harry read aloud, and his expression darkened visibly.

"As much as I'd like to help you in any possible way, I'm not able to give you such a certificate, nor will any Healer at St. Mungo's," Poppy said gravely. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," Severus heard himself speak up in a soft voice, "I will try to find out what is causing your ailments and try to invent something that'll help you; however, I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, Severus," Harry replied in a small voice, throwing him a weak smile.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva spoke up again, "I can offer you the post as my successor as Transfigurations professor and Gryffindor Head of House, if you don't mind remaining at Hogwarts."

"I don't know if I'm able to..."

"Mr. Potter, I've known you for eight years now," Minerva interrupted him quickly. "If you weren't able to fulfil these positions, I wouldn't have offered."

"All right then, thank you, Professor," Harry replied hesitantly.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Minerva said, sighing in obvious relief. "Considering Severus' and Harry's health conditions, I suggest that in case any of them has problems, Hermione helps Harry with his Head of House duties, Harry assists Severus and Severus helps Hermione. I trust you to inform your assistant colleague in case you feel unwell." She shot Harry and Severus a sharp look.

"Of course, Headmistress," Hermione replied firmly, causing Severus and Harry to slowly nod.

'_Well, it could be worse_,' Severus thought as he retired to his personal quarters. '_I do not only have my positions back, but I have gained some real friends. Oh well, I should take a nap to be fit later on when Harry comes to play wizard's chess_.'

**The End**


End file.
